1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device using a piezoelectric element that uses a piezoelectric element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119182 discloses an inkjet printing head that uses a piezoelectric element. The inkjet printing head of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119182 includes an actuator substrate having a pressure chamber (cavity), a movable film supported by the actuator substrate so as to face the pressure chamber, and a piezoelectric element bonded to the movable film. The piezoelectric element is arranged by laminating a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode in that order from the movable film side.